Until the snow falls
by sundance15
Summary: "We'll see each other again… When winter arrives and when the snow falls from the sky." I do not intend to give away anything in the summary but the story is based on a anime movie that i've watched sometime ago.
1. Prologue

"Suki desu."

"You don't mean that after what I've just told you." I said, feeling my chest tighten at the sight of her – hurting.

"Suki desu."

She whispered softly through her tears as she lifted her gaze from the ground and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Let's get you to bed, you're just not feeling well."

I grabbed her by her wrist and turned my back to her, tugging her gently to follow me. But she stood still, and held my hand as she called for my name.

"Makoto," I missed how my name rolls off her tongue like honey. I missed the warmth of her touch against my skin. I miss her smile, I miss her laugh, I miss her stoic reprimanding voice, I miss all of those joking insults, I miss all of the times we spent together, I miss us… I miss her.

"Daisuki desu."

My heart crushed, upon hearing how broken she is. I'm a monster for breaking her like this.

"Stop it, let's go." I responded, feeling needles pierce against my skin into my system. My response was hurting me as well, but I must do what is right. I can't give in.

"Aishiteru."

She spoke sincerely, pouring her heart out into the simple word like she always do when she tells me she loves me.

The word finally broke me into tears. I know I couldn't fight the feelings that I still have for her. I know I couldn't never stop this yearning for her – because it is always her, always will be.

Unable to control myself, I faced her and pinned her into the wall with my body, both my hands placed on either side of her head.

I panted hard, trying not to cry in front of her but miserably failing as she gave me a longing smile with her hand cupping my cheek gently.

She closed her eyes, and I instinctively leaned in to capture her lips in a passionate yet loving kiss. I could taste our tears as we deepened the kiss, both consumed by passion and desire.

My senses intensified, wanting to memorize every second of this night, wanting to carve this moment in my mind. Every touch, every kiss, every ' _I love you's_ '.

"I missed you so much," She whispered against my lips as she pulled gently away from the kiss. I smiled at her and cupped her face.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much."

I never changed. I tried to be tough but I'm the one who ended up choking in tears.

She entangled her fingers through my hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She just gave me the smile that I love, and pulled me in to seal our lips once more.

She shivered as my hands started to roam down her back and moaned softly against my mouth as I deepened the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, I led her to the bed, and laid her gently down as I slowly unbutton her shirt.

With the pieces of cloths that once hid, our nakedness scattered on the floor. We looked at each other. Both exposed. Both vulnerable. I took her scarred hand and kissed it softly as I gently murmur how beautiful she is before letting my hands savor the warmth of her skin.

My fingers brushed against her bare skin softly, gently tracing every curves and valleys of her body. She moaned and trembled slightly against my touch as I expertly touch her intimately, with tenderness.

"I love you," I murmured against her neck as I gently entered her. "Kyoko…"

She tilted her head back and moaned, as I started thrusting into her. With our bodies intertwined, we both spiraled into an endless circle of pleasure – hearts beating as one.

We kept going for hours, until we both settled into a tight embrace that could warm our bare bodies through the cold winter night.

She nuzzled her nose into my chest. "I'll miss you."

I pulled slightly away and cupped her face, leaning in to bump our nose together. Slowly, I gave her a quick chaste kiss as I whisper, "I'll always be with you."

 _Always._

She smiled at me and slowly slid her hand resting on my shoulder to my hand to entwine our fingers.

We held each other tightly for hours until slowly dawn begins to crack.

"Liar."

Her voice cracked as tears started streaming down her face once more.

I smiled sadly at her.

 _I'm sorry._

"It's time for you to sleep," I whispered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice as I softly caressed her cheeks.

She shook her head, she never changed, her stubbornness never changed. I smiled in defeat and sighed.

"Please, _stay_." She pleaded desperately and it hurts to see the pain in her eyes.

Mustering every ounce of strength that I had to utter a respond, I spoke firmly.

"We'll meet again… in a year … I promise you."

Slowly, I felt my body slowly fading as the sun light streamed through the windowpane.

I could no longer feel the tight clutch of her hand, and her legs entwined with mine.

"Makoto, please." The hopelessness in her voice broke me apart, but as I depart, I need to swallow my own tears and to hold all of the sadness whirling up inside of me. I need to be strong for her.

I closed my eyes and smiled before pressing my lips softly against hers.

" _I love you."_

I savored the softness and the warmth of her lips against my own, until I could no longer feel it.

My time was up.

My heart was breaking at the sight of her pain, she was hurting because of me, she is crying because of me.

I should've ended it. I should've ended 'us' so that she could finally move on, and be happy.

But turns out, I couldn't.

I love her.

I love her more than my own soul, more than myself, more than everything, more than anything in the world.

And I couldn't let go of her as much as she couldn't let go of me.

I tried to touch her cheek, but my hand passed through her figure.

I wanted to wipe her tears away and tell her that I am here.

But I couldn't.

Our time is up.

My time is up…

" _We'll see each other again… When winter arrives and when the snow falls from the sky."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Note : I haven't proofread this one yet and Opposite's next chapter would probably be updated tomorrow or on Friday.**

* * *

 **Kyoko**

(Two months ago.)

It was October

And the ground was covered with red, yellow and orange leaves.

In a few more days, the winter season will start. It is the season that I look forward to every year.

As I walked along the park's pavement, the vibrant leaves crunched beneath my feet, the clear wind blew lightly against my skin. I wrapped my arms around my body to stay warm, and smiled sadly to myself as I miss the warmth that only he can give whenever he hooks an arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him.

It has been three years.

And the park hasn't change much.

The bench where we always sit on was still there, underneath the largest sakura tree that witnessed all of our secrets and sweet nothings.

* * *

 **Flashback – (** Eleven years ago, 13-year-old Kyoko)

Kirigiri Kyoko hated winter.

In Christmas Eve, she went alone in the park, skipping the Christmas celebration that her grandfather had prepared for her as gatherings like these clouds her mind with such darkness that made her despise such events with utter disinterest. She continued to walk along the pavement, hoping to shrug off the feeling that makes her sick to her stomach. She stopped when she saw a lone Sakura Tree, bare of its leaves.

"I guess you're lonely too, huh?" She said to herself as she walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

Four years ago, Kyoko's father had informed her that they'd be parting ways.

What's sad of it all, is that he had chosen to leave after her mother died. He told her that he'd be working in famous academy overseas and that he'll leave her under the care of her grandfather.

She was okay with it, as her father promised that he'd visit her in her birthdays, and would come home to celebrate Christmas and New Year with them.

But four years have passed, and still, there were no presents, no word from Jin Kirigiri, despite of getting known in the internationally as a well-respected headmaster.

She hated him. She hated him so much for leaving her, for using the death of her beloved mother as an excuse to pursue his dreams. She hated Christmas, she hated it as she remembered that was the day he left her. He left without saying goodbye; he left only leaving a stuffed bear on the couch wishing her a Merry Christmas.

' _Merry, huh?'_

She convinced herself that he might be in a hurry, that the academy might've called him early. She fed herself with lies to keep the image of the father she loved, perfect in her mind. But of course, everything changed when she found out how well is her father doing, when she was left there yearning for her father's love.

She remembered hoping for a greeting when her birthday came, almost a year after he left. But there was nothing, no calls, no gifts, no cards. When Christmas and New Year came, the same thing happened. No greeting, no Merry Christmas, no gifts, no visits.

Her hopes were crushed…

 _He lied._

Kyoko couldn't remember much the night where she came into the realization that she was abandoned by her father.

She couldn't remember the feelings of utter disappointment and sadness.

She couldn't remember crying herself out in the cold December night, alone in her room.

She couldn't remember how she could no longer hold in all of the words expressing the horrible feelings bursting inside of her heart.

She couldn't remember how she had decided to be on her own and to shut all of her doors, to prevent feeling any more pain, sadness and disappointment.

Of course…

That's a lie.

That's a lie as she could remember everything so clearly as if those events had just happened yesterday.

"Watch out!"

Kyoko was knocked off her feet as a snowball hit her square on her side. She groaned and shivered as the snow on the ground came in contact with her skin.

Eyes closed, she heard footsteps making rhythmic sounds as someone trudged through the snow. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and saw a boy standing before her, offering his gloved hand.

She gave him a look as she helped herself up.

"I'm really sorry, my sister and I were playing and she dodged so I accidentally hit you." The boy explained as he bowed before her. She just looked at him and waited for him to straighten up.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a little girl looking at them intensely, she hated being looked at, it was nerve wracking. She just wants them to leave, to leave her at peace.

A few minutes passed by and the boy didn't budge from this position.

"Hey you can stop that now."

"Not until you forgive me."

She sighed, brows furrowing in amusement and curiosity – _he's weird._

"Fine. It's okay then… I guess..." She answered, trying to sound assuring. The boy smiled and finally straightened up.

"Ah, I'm glad." He said cheerfully. "Thank you so much."

 _What's he thanking me for?_

She didn't have any kind of first impression on him.

He appears as any normal boy her age. Nothing about his physical features were noteworthy.

"Ah… Ano… Do you want to play with us?" The boy hesitantly asked.

"I don't have any time to play." She deadpanned.

"Ano… I just noticed that you weren't doing anything when we came here. You seem alone too. Are you waiting for someone too?"

"….."

The boy picked up a snow from the ground and formed it into a ball. "Do you know how to play snow ball fight? It's fun. We can play it while we're waiting for both of our parents!"

"Parents… huh…"

She stiffened upon hearing the word parents. _In her world,_ the word parents doesn't exist anymore. The word family evoked nothing but pain. He was slowly getting on her nerves.

She stared at the snowball that he was offering her, then at the huge smile plastered on his face.

 _Annoying._

She took the snow in her hand and his smile even grew wider. The little girl was smiling as well as she walked over to them.

"…sigh…"

"It's simple to play this game! First, you just have to hit your opponent with a snowball, we have three lives and when you are hit three times, you're dead. When you're dead that means you're going to do a dare!"

 _Talkative, annoying…_

"Do you understand?" He asked.

Without saying a word, she looked at him and threw the snowball straight on his face; the force caused him to fall onto his back.

"Annoying."

 _He was really annoying. She came here to escape that fake 'Merry' Christmas party to find some peace of mind – not to stumble upon someone who's utterly annoying._

"Onii-chan!" The little girl concernedly kneeled beside him and helped him up before shooting a glare at Kyoko.

"I'm alright, Komaru, she's probably just giving it a try." He said, chuckling as he wiped the snow off his face and sat up in the snowy ground.

"But…"

"I'm alright, really," He smiled and stood up.

Kyoko's brows furrowed, displeased. _Is he really dense?_ _Can't he get that what I've just did and what I've just said means I want him to go the hell away from me?_

"Ano… uhmm," He looked at her for quite a while as he hummed, as if waiting for her to tell her name. When he realized that she wasn't going to tell it to him anytime soon, he continued. "That was a great throw. I bet that if you'd join us you'd win."

 _His cheerful demeanor, his cheerful demeanor is nagging her so much it was irritating._

"By the way," He held out his hand to her. "I'm Makoto Naegi. We live just two blocks away from the park. We just moved here."

"I didn't ask for your name." Kyoko said coldly as she stared at his hand.

"Beats me, your face seemed to be asking, who's this annoying person in front of me."

She was startled when Makoto's pointer finger almost touched her face, causing her to swat his hand away.

" _ow."_

The girl stood between them and glared at her as she shielded her brother.

"Don't hurt my onii-chan."

 _This is such a pain._

"Kyoko!" She heard an old man's voice called out from a distance, she looked back and saw her grandfather walking towards them.

"I see that you made some friends." He said as he smiled at Makoto and his sister.

 _They're not friends._ She wanted to say, but she decided to just keep her mouth shut.

"Onee-chan's hurting Onii-chan." The little girl pouted at her grandfather, causing his grandfather to sigh in disappointment.

"Kyoko…" He started but got immediately cut off when Makoto chimed in.

"Ano… Oji-san I kept on teasing her that's why she swatted my hand away. It doesn't hurt. It was my fault."

"Oh, I see. That's still rude to swat a friend's hand away, Kyoko-chan," He said in his usual friendly tone. "Anyway, we have to get going…"

"Ah. Okay, Oji-san." The boy named Makoto, smiled. "See you soon, Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko just stared at him, before walking away with her grandfather.

 _Great._

 _I've never got the peace of mind that I wanted._

 _Great._

 _Just great._

 _This is all his fault…_

* * *

 **Kyoko**

I leaned my back against the tree and looked up to the sky.

It has been three years…

It has been three years since he passed away.

And it has been also three years since I start seeing him every winter… When the snow starts falling from the sky.

However, every moment with him is short lived.

As he'll disappear in dawn, after Christmas day.


End file.
